Le do ole le Shalnark Sings
by Aferith
Summary: uh... this ish a very bad fic... MINORS, Ammateaurs, and imatures... not allowed..


A/n: This is my first time to make a humor fic.. -.- so don't be.. you know… and this is kinda out of character. This R fanfic… knda eww… -,- what the hell is wrong with me.. hay naku mga pilipino talaga… ^^ pleez dnt send me flames… it hurts me… there are so many TYPO errors in this fic…  
  
"le do ole le" Shalnark Sings  
  
By: Kaze Shinju  
  
~Shalnark was sitting on a dump of garbage, watching everyone do whatever they wanted to do… he laid down the dump and started to sleep… he then started to snore~  
  
Shalnark: ~snore and sings~ le de ole le…  
  
~the group looked at him… ~  
  
Shalnark: ~sings "whenever and wherever" Spanish version"~ le do elo le… ~snorts~  
  
~the group looked at him again…~  
  
Feitan: ~chewing his bookmark~ Oh… G-god… ~chews~ What the hell… ~chews~ is wrong with him? ~chews and swallows the bookmark~  
  
~Coltopi grabbed a cane shoots it in feitans mouth. Then he started to choke… Feitan grabs his neck…~  
  
Feitan: Uh… uh… h-h-e-l-p-p… ~fainted~  
  
Shalnark: Oh… Shakira… I love your hips… they are… they are so gorgeous… ~snorts~  
  
~Shizuku whacks Shalnark with a book… while shalnark touched her tot and hips…  
  
Shizuku: Ahhh! You evil pervert….  
  
~Coltopi shoots a staff on Shizuku's mouth… Shizuku started to choke…~  
  
Shizuku: Oh n-n-o… my t-t-thro-at… ~fainted~  
  
Shalnark: Whenever… Wherever… le do elo le… felicidad…  
  
Nabunoga: Shizuku! Nooo….! Don't die on me Shizuku…! I love you with all my heart, soul, body, mind, strength, courage, love, hope… Transfrom to Princess Cha Cha!  
  
~the group sweatdrops… now Nabunoga is wearing the Princess Cha Cha outfit… eww imagine that… I'm so disgust… eww…"  
  
Nabunoga: Wow! This really looks good on me… so gorgeous… do I look beautiful?  
  
Me: …  
  
Pakunoda: …  
  
Phinx: Wow! I like your necklace…  
  
~Nabunoga whacks Phinx with his bow…~  
  
Me: Umm… Nabunoga…I think you should put the arrow on the bow… and don't whack Phinx like that… whack him harder… Again take two!  
  
Phinx: ~what the hell is wrong with this girl~ Wow… Nabunoga… I like your necklace its… so… so gorgeous…  
  
~Nabunoga whacks Phinx harder with his bow… and he stabbed Phinx on the heart with an arrow…~  
  
Me: Cut… Cut!  
  
Nabunoga: Now WHAT!!  
  
Me: uh nothing… uh just nothing… where's Shalnark? Oh God what's that? It's not in the script…  
  
Hisoka: Oh god… he beat me…  
  
Kuroro: ~cheers Shalnark~ Go Shalnark! I love you more-more!!! Ahhh!!! (you bad mind)  
  
Pakunoda: Oh… no… he beat me too…  
  
Franklin: Is Shalnark just sleep-walking or not?  
  
Coltopi: Look… his eyes are open…  
  
~Shizuku removes the staff from her mouth and stood up from her place~  
  
Shizuku: Coltopi DIE! ~stabs coltopi with the staff. She looks at the top of the dump with disco lights shining upon it~ What the… its Shalnark and Machi screwing up…  
  
~the group looked at two…~  
  
Me: Oh god… look at Shalnark's hips… It is shaking like hell…  
  
Shalnark: le do ole le…  
  
Machi: uh… uh… more… deeper… deeper…  
  
Franklin: Why do I have a feeling this fic is turning into a lemon Fic?  
  
Me: Evil! Evil! Evil! Bwahahaha!  
  
Phinx: ~ish bleeding~ oro…  
  
Nabunaga: ~whacks phinx again~ hey… you're plagiarizing…  
  
Phinx: oh yeah… sorry… ~thinks~ Pikachu!  
  
Nabunaga: grr ~Grabs an arrow~  
  
Phinx: Ok.. ok.. Fyn.. I'll stop… You know what Nabunoga… I love kenshin he's so hot! I just made love with him last night… WOW! It's my best night of my life… He's better than you, you know…  
  
~Now Nabunaga really killed him…~  
  
Me: Err… Iguana… I mean Nabunaga.. no killing please… ^^  
  
Nabunaga: ~sighs~ He's still alive you know… ~grabs phinx body and started shaking it…~ Look his better than shalnark…  
  
Me: Waaaaaaaa! Daddy Hisoka!!! Kill him!! He's so Scary…  
  
Pakunoda: Oh god when did you have a daughter… I thought… we just screwed up last night… I hate you Hisoka! I hate you! ~started crying~  
  
Hisoka: Oops… I forgot Kaze is my daughter… and the mother is… uh… yeah… Kaoru… you know the girl of kenshin… ~hugs baby kaze~  
  
Pakunoda: Oh God… Hisoka… I really loved your TOT but now… urghh… I hate your TOT… Franklin come here babeh! ~kisses franklin passionately~  
  
Me: What! Daddy, you slept with her last night! God I hate you ~slaps daddy… and gets out of the story~  
  
Hisoka: Kaze! No… damn… ~kills nabunaga with the card~  
  
Nabunaga: I thought killing is not allowed…  
  
Hisoka: I thought you're dead. ~Kills Nabunaga again.~  
  
~Kuroro was drooling, Hisoka and Shizuku is watching a great show, Pakunoda and Franklin are making out…~  
  
Shalnark, Kuroro, Hisoka, Shizuku: le de ole le…  
  
Pakunoda: More! Franklin! Deeper…  
  
Franklin: Uh.. uh… I can't!  
  
Pakunoda: No… You can… please more…  
  
Franklin: Uhh… I'm cummmmmmmmmmmingggggggg!  
  
~the group left the two and was still watching Shalnark… and machi…"  
  
Kuroro: ~drools~ heeheee….  
  
Shizuku: Shalnark, That was a good move!  
  
Shalnark: thank you…  
  
Hisoka: …  
  
Shizuku: After… machi can I do it with you? ~grins~  
  
Shalnark: shure just wait a little longer… uh.. uh… ~moans~  
  
Machi: Oh god Shalnark… you are so good… ~moans~  
  
Hisoka: This is a lemon fic…  
  
Shalnark and Machi: Le de ole le…  
  
  
  
~fin  
  
this is a bad fic very bad… gomen nasai… . 


End file.
